


【弓后】在雪松下

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·弓/后（斜线有意义）·放假前的故事，祝大家圣诞节快乐，真期待28号的生放送啊。
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 5





	【弓后】在雪松下

**Author's Note:**

> ·弓/后（斜线有意义）  
> ·放假前的故事，祝大家圣诞节快乐，真期待28号的生放送啊。

在雪松下  
·弓/后（斜线有意义）  
·放假前的故事

夜鸦学院不过圣诞节，但十二月底照常放假，只是学校内没有装饰而已。今年秋季有新生入学，于是二位寮长将返程日期推后一天，留到最后扫尾，确认房间门有没有锁好，是否哪里还有未切断的电源。明天黑暗魔镜就会开启，Pomefiore寮本就习惯早睡，今天更是由寮长亲自监督，早早地锁上了门。

Vil在谈话室翻杂志，他下午喝了两口咖啡，此刻就不太困。本来只泡半支，Rook神出鬼没地突然出现在背后，吓得他手一抖，把一管速溶咖啡全都加了进去。造成他精神过剩的罪魁祸首坐在边上看精装文库本，装帧做得非常精致，即使是只拿在手上赏玩，也很称心。在寮外的院子里种着许多长青的松柏，细雪纷纷扬扬，蛋糕奶油似的在枝丫上积了厚厚的一层。屋里的壁炉刚添过一遍柴，木料正在炉里劈啪作响。今年秋季开学前，夜鸦学院将所有的旧篱笆都翻新了一遍，拆下来的木头原样堆在各寮的后院里，场面惨不忍睹，简直就像一百头大象狂奔过后院。学院长说那么今年就可以少买几车柴火了，冬天的柴可是很贵的。这世上还有如此吝啬的人！Vil在散会时听到Leona小声抱怨，没忍住笑了出来。

Rook啪一声合上手中的小书，Vil正在杂志上用荧光笔画重点，蜂蜜面膜，被他重重地标亮。他转头看了Rook一眼，副寮长说：“这么枯坐到上床睡觉就太浪费了，想玩游戏吗？”

“只有我们两个？”

“其他人都睡了，只有我们两个。”

“玩什么？”Vil在杂志里夹了一枚书签，提醒自己明天记得继续看完：“两个人的话，要下棋吗？”

“你画我猜？”Rook在茶几下的废纸篓里翻找，找出一摞背面雪白的纸来，翻过来一看是今年万圣节时Vil画的服装草图。他们肩并肩坐到一起，将纸垫在书上。

“你先。”Vil说：“我来猜。”Rook画画不差，但同样是使用刷子和笔，Vil的绘画水平就不怎么样。十秒钟后Rook举起他的大作：“请猜吧！”

“我猜这是一碟布丁。”Vil的脸被画纸挡住了，Rook看不见他的脸，只能听见他的说话声，眼前是模糊的，Vil画的服装草图：“下面的横线是瓷碟，上面平台状的东西是布丁。”

“不对，亲爱的毒之君，你还有两次机会。”Rook在纸后面说，画纸挡在他面前，好像甜品欢天喜地地开口说话，十分有弹性地在盘中颤抖起来，左摇右摆，就像Rook帽子上的黑色羽毛。

“那么就是一座罕见的……”Vil思考了一下，制造出一个新词：“台状山。没有山顶，那部分被巨人削去了，剩下的部分用于歇脚。”Vil说：“他有可能刚刚牵着月亮走了很长的一段路。”

“错啦，再想想。”Rook很满意自己布下的迷障，猎人总是擅长设置陷阱，Vil成了那只在罗网中挣扎的孔雀：“为什么不猜是帽子呢？我总是戴帽子。”

“你会只画一顶帽子吗？”Vil不假思索地回答。

Rook放下了手中的的纸，将它搁在膝头，从一碟布丁变回了人形。

“你是个……有趣的，聪明的人，很机敏，就像一道闪电。”雪似乎下大了。Rook想。它们全都压在松枝上，慢慢将枝条拉弯，让它不堪重负地吱呀作响。Vil向他道晚安，或许他没有晚安吻的习惯，就算有，Rook似乎也不是一个能给出晚安吻的恰当的对象，皇后站起身，从沙发上离开了。一定是因为太晚，我才会说出这样的话。Vil提着衣摆，其他人都休息了，他放轻脚步，尽量轻轻地上楼。人到夜里就容易说出些过于感性的词句，夜色就像一层披在裸体上的布，让其下的人类躯体变得欲盖弥彰。

次日，Vil准时起床，神清气爽，雪已经停了，从房间窗口望出去，整个校园雪白一片，看久了或许会得雪盲症也说不定。Vil和Rook带着寮生们去镜之间，叮嘱他们抓紧自己的行李，不然有可能会被送到其他地方去，目送他们全进了魔镜，Vil长出一口气，心情恰如长假后送子女返校的家长。学院长居然也要用魔镜去旅游，这算公器私用吗？

Rook与他一同下楼，往寮的方向走，那么接下来只要确认房门锁和电源，这学期的所有事情就结束了，Vil在心里的手账本上把已经做完的事情打勾。雪又开始纷纷扬扬，他们加快脚步，鹿一样越过台阶，冲进温暖的谈话室，站在门口拍身上的雪，不然一会进屋身上的雪受热融化，就有伤风感冒的风险。关门之前Vil看了一眼台阶，雪下得又多又快，已经将他们留下的两行脚印完全盖住，再难寻踪迹了。

他们回屋各自换衣服，相比起款式相同的校服，还是Pomefiore的寮服更符合审美。从二层楼开始，拧过每一个门把手，确认无误后，再拉掉楼层的电闸。整栋寮空无一人，只有Vil高跟鞋的声音，在空荡荡的楼道里回响。冬天天黑得早，而且今天一直下雪，天色昏沉晦暗，只有雪光从窗外照进来。这是最后一间屋子，Vil拧一拧门把手，一抬头却在猫眼上方发现一个小小的绿色贴纸。

“这是……”他伸手抚了抚那个环状的绿色贴纸，上面还缀着一个红色的蝴蝶结。

“在看什么？”Rook过来：“这是……槲寄生？是圣诞节用的吧，可惜夜鸦学院不过这个节日，虽然也照常放假。”在槲寄生下接吻，可以让爱侣情意永结，再不分离，这是连小孩子也知道的传说。走廊里那么静，只能听见雪落下的声音，现在是接吻的好时机，他们不由自主地在雪光中互相靠近，那么近，连呼吸都能共享。Vil的嘴唇上涂了防止皲裂的唇膏，在昏暗的走廊里微微发亮。但这个吻并没有发生，因为一只松鼠跑过树梢，积雪被踩塌，扑通一声下坠，发出重物入水的声音。

他们回到一楼，早上添的木柴快要烧完了，火苗小小的，只剩下最后一点光亮。Vil捡起两根形状漂亮的木柴塞进去，在灰腾起之前咚一声关上玻璃门，Pomefiore寮中没有其他的学生，只剩下他们两人，火焰因为新添的柴火而再次燃烧，光焰将Vil的面孔映得红润喜人，唇色欲滴。

他撑着头慢慢闭上眼睛，打算小睡一会。而Rook在他睡着之后，去庭院中折下一节松枝，插在了白雪寮大门上的雕花缝隙中。


End file.
